1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 granted July 13, 1976 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. discloses a label printing and applying apparatus having a spring assembly in the handle acting on the actuator for returning the actuator, the print head and related structure to the initial position and for advancing the toothed driver to advance the label carrying web.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,279 granted Jan. 1, 1974 to Victor B. Carboni, Jr. et al. discloses a label printing and applying apparatus which includes structure to prevent the premature return of the trigger or actuator 28, but this device has separate parts, for example, a spring and a plunger (unnumbered and encircled by the spring 56) which can fly apart during assembly or disassembly.